Warehouse Assault
by Sergeant Rawne
Summary: Based off of the Counterstrike assault map, this is a gritty story about CTs attempting to rescue the hostages.


WAREHOUSE ASSAULT  
  
By Sergeant Rawne   
  
[PART ONE – A SOLID DEFENSE] [INDUSTRIAL GERMANY // 3:14 AM]  
A cell of the infamous terrorist organization the Phoenix Connexion had taken the warehouse about an hour prior, and they were readying their defenses for the assault that the counter-terrorist police organization GSG9 would undoubtedly hold in the coming hours. 6 hostages, all important businessmen, were being held in a small room on the second floor, guarded by two terrorists with AK-47 assault rifles. Four terrorists crouched, one with an Arctic Winter Magnum Sniper Rifle (better known as an AWM or AWP), two with AK-47s, and one with a Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistol, in cover of several crates, covering the half open front truck entrance. A terrorist with a Scout rifle had his sights on the front door as well, and to his right, on the second level, 3 men guarded an open vent that led in from the roof. Another 2 men were inside the vent, in a secondary hatch that led into a small room that led to the hostage room. 3 soldiers with Krieg Commando rifles crouched around a small squeaky door in the back, armed with fragmentation grenades. Several more terrorists were scattered around the warehouse, camping out in various spots in case anyone needed backup or in case there were too many casualties and the CTs came in through any entrance.  
In the middle of the room, out of sight from any entrance, 3 terrorists, one who appeared to be the leader, a man named Alexei, held a small squirming man. An informant, who had given away their position to the German GSG9 Anti-Terrorist Organization. Alexei signaled to one of his men, and a shot rang out. The small man fell, clutching a blossoming rose of blood on his chest.  
"He should not die for a long while," Alexei said cruelly, "He will be in agony for hours before he dies."  
The other two chuckled, and then tied the man to a column in the room. "This is what we do to traitors," Alexei shouted to his men, "Do not let this be you."  
  
[PART TWO – THE BEGINNING] [OUTSIDE THE WAREHOUSE // 4:27 AM]  
A heavily armored truck with antennae protruding from the roof came to a stop next to a building outside of the warehouse.  
"We've patched in a link to the warehouse's security cameras," a technician, crouched in the back, told the commanding officer, Helmut Morgans, "We can tell you where most of them are."  
"Very good. Deploy the men and await further instructions."  
12 men rushed out of the van and split up into 4 man fireteams. Each fireteam had a sniper, with an AWM and a Desert Eagle, a machine-gunner, with a m249 PARA, and two men with Colt M4A1 Carbines. All were armed with frag grenades and flashbangs. One of the M4A1 men was the leader.  
One team crouched by the entrance, the sniper on a bridge above, ready to give support. Another climbed two ladders to the roof and crouched around the vent entrance, the sniper unslinging his AWM and fastening it to his back, pulling out his Desert Eagle. The final team was arranged by the back door, machine gunner ready to kick open the door and go in firing, the other men behind him.  
It was coming down to the wire. The assault was about to begin.  
  
[PART THREE – BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY] [AROUND THE WAREHOUSE // 4:54 AM]  
Morgans signaled to the radioman.  
"Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, HQ to all men, commence operation Red Fox," the radio crackled. Inside the warehouse, a terrorist told his commander that the attack was coming. He yelled "Prepare!" to his men, and then untied the dying man from his column and strapped a roll of C4 to him. He set the timer to 30 seconds, activated it, then forced the man out the backdoor at gunpoint. The CT squad leader, seeing the explosives, screamed "Scatter!" at the top of his lungs. The men ran, praying as they did that they could get far enough away. The sniper dived to the ground 20 feet from it, and the two m4 bearers got around the side of the warehouse. The machine-gunner was attempting to get around the side when the man exploded, the C4 instantly destroying his body, leaving little behind. The machine- gunner was blown apart by the blast, for being encumbered with his PARA, he couldn't get far enough away. His limbs flew through the air, splattering blood all over the wall and concrete pavement. The sniper was lifted off the ground by the blast and flew several feet through the air before landing again, his face and arms lacerated with cuts and several bones broken. The two men around the corner were knocked to the ground, and the door blew inwards into the crates stacked a few feet behind it. The weakened wall sagged but did not fall.  
The same time this was happening, the other two groups were engaging the enemy. The men in the vents threw in their frag grenades then two flashbangs, blowing one terrorist to pieces, wounding one and blinding both remaining. The machine gunner jumped into the vent, and the others followed, the sniper going in last. Some of the inside terrorists began to fire at the thin metal of the vent, the bullets hitting the squad leader in the arms and chest. He slumped forward, a stream of blood pouring towards the end of the vent. The machine gunner was also hit, once in the arm and once in the chest, though his body armor deflected it. He went up into the secondary vent to find the two terrorists there, who fired and blew his body back down into the main ventilation shaft. The sniper and remaining soldier saw this and threw the one of the two remaining flashbangs up, quickly following it, firing. The two terrorists were killed quickly and their innards clung to the sides of the vent, blood pouring through the ceiling opening.  
Behind them they could hear the two terrorists outside the vent firing into it, having recovered from the effects of the flashbang, and bullets poured into the vents from the ceiling entrance too. The men were trapped. The sniper urgently radioed command, asking what to do.  
At the front truck entrance, the 4 men flashbanged the entrance and went in firing, killing the AWPer and two of the others. They then took cover behind the wall of the loading dock, the sniper joining them. He unslung his Arctic Winter Magnum and carefully peeked above the edge of the dock, sighting an enemy and firing. The man's head exploded in a shower of blood and brainmatter, staining the wall behind him with dark gore. Then another terrorist shot the sniper from the second story, and he went down fast. The sniper lay dead on the floor, a pool of dark blood forming around his body. The squad leader cursed vehemently and yelled into his radio at about the same time the pinned men in the vent did.  
The two remaining GSG9 outside were recovering from their fall when the terrorists guarding backdoor rushed out, weapons firing on full automatic. The men crouched in cover of the wall and opened fire, downing one terrorist. One of them was hit in the arm and he dropped his m4a1, screaming in pain.  
"Do you wanna live or do you wanna die, soldier?" snarled the squad leader in his ear, "'cause if you wanna die, you're doing a pretty good job of it!"  
The man sat grabbed his rifle again and aimed, wincing in pain, only to be hit again, this time in the face. His jawbone blew backwards with the force of the bullet impact, a dull thumping sound being made. He fell backwards, already dead.  
"Shit! I need backup NOW!" the leader, and last man, yelled into the radio, also around the same time as the other men.  
  
A message came back from the command truck. "You must rescue those hostages by any means necessary, men. Backup is not available."  
The 6 men, hearing the message in their 3 locations, clenched their teeth with determination.  
Outside what had been the backdoor before the C4 exploded, the sniper, bleeding profusely from a dozen places and close to death, raised his Desert Eagle and fired at the terrorists, who had thought he was dead. He downed one and badly hurt another before his body was thrown backwards by the bullets that slammed into his soft flesh. The two remaining Phoenix Connexion men, both injured, fell back into the building. The last CT over there crouched in the shadows and waited to see if there would be another attack.  
In the vent, the soldier grasped the last flashbang in his hand, and, glancing at the sniper as if to say, good luck, comrade, he threw it down into the room through the vent. He heard it go off, and followed it, rolling as he hit the ground, firing without aim. The sniper fell after him, firing his deagle towards the other entrance. They killed the single terrorist who had been in there, and the sniper unslung his AWM quietly, sighting around the corner at the two men guarding the other vent. The fired at him, but missed, and his rifle firing a single bullet which hit one of them in the chest, the explosive tip blowing a 5 inch hole in his chest. He went down immediately, and the other man dove for cover around the bend and on the ramp that led up to the second story. The M4A1 soldier rushed into the hostage room, shot the surprised terrorist, and gathered the hostages around him as the sniper covered the ramp entrance. The hostages ran after them as they moved, heads low, along the walkway. They rushed around the corner, and the terrorist, crouched at the bottom, fired a burst of several shots before he was downed, the staccato clatter coinciding with the impact that blew the sniper backwards from the bullets hitting his chest. He slumped against the wall and slowly slid down, blood in a wide streak on the wall behind him. One of the hostages shrieked, his business coat becoming dark with blood as he clutched an arm wound.  
The 3 men behind the loading dock could see the hostages as they went into the ramp, and took that moment to charge out. There were 7 terrorists around the room, and the brave machine gunner took out one and hit several before he was blown apart by rifle fire. The other two men fired, screaming violently, into the terrorists. They got one or two before they, as well, were downed, never to rise again. The man with the hostages came out firing, but a lucky bullet caught his neck and blew out his windpipe, the man going down rasping for breath, his lungs filling with blood. The hostages all tried to run for it but were cut down by the terrorists. The last counter-terrorist was radioed to fall back, and as he boarded the truck, it pulled away, leaving the situation to the local police, who had dozens of police cars and close to a hundred men surrounding the building. The remaining terrorists, having no hostages and realizing that the police would simply detonate bombs and destroy the building and the men in it now that the hostages were dead, threw down their weapons and walked out with their hands on their heads.  
  
They were prosecuted and put in prison for life, except for the leader, who was executed.  
  
The counter-terrorist organization GSG9 sent letters and compensation to the families of the dead CTs, whose bodies were removed from the site and buried as heroes.  
  
The End.  
  
[ABOUT] This story/fanfic was written in an hour and a half on a Sunday night, while listening to Tool. To find more of Sgt. Rawne's fanfics, look at fanfiction.net or his homepage, taintedasylum.net. He can be found on the ZoneOne 3, ZoneOne 2, and {Milds} 24/7 ASSAULT servers on Counter-Strike version 1.5, with the username Sgt. Rawne, Sarge, or Rawne, with various clan tags. E-mail: chris@taintedasylum.net 


End file.
